


Sensory Deprivation

by Mayalaen



Series: Resonance 'Verse [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bonding, Castiel's True Form, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fingerfucking, M/M, Profound Bond, Schmoop, Season/Series 05, Sensory Deprivation, Voice Kink, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-01-30
Packaged: 2018-01-10 14:04:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1160553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayalaen/pseuds/Mayalaen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel wants to try sensory deprivation.  Dean agrees to it just because Cas wants it, but quickly finds out how it focuses his attention on Cas' touch, on the noises Cas makes, and he realizes how intimate the whole thing is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sensory Deprivation

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate Link: [My LJ](http://mayalaen.livejournal.com/14275.html)

Castiel had come up with the idea, which had shocked Dean at first, but then he remembered who introduced the use of handcuffs into their sex lives and realized it was silly of him to be shocked.

He wasn't all that thrilled over the idea. He didn't object to it, but being tied down and blindfolded didn't sound all that fun. But he'd agreed to it because Cas had asked, and Cas didn't ask for much.

So now Dean's tied down to the bed on his back, his legs and arms spread wide and cuffed to the four bedposts with soft material-lined cuffs. There's a bandana tied around his head, covering his eyes. He's naked and hard.

*Grrr*

Dean shivers. It means protection, but so much more than that. It's the willingness to die for the one being protected. It's love of the protected one. It's a warning to anyone who would dare challenge any sort of claim to the protected one.

He fully believes Cas would die or kill for him before letting anything happen to him. Dean had been nervous about being tied up, but the soft growling reverberating throughout the room, vibrating through his body is a reminder that Dean doesn't need to be scared of anything or anyone as long as Cas is here.

Dean wants to touch Cas. He wants Cas to touch him. But Cas asked for this, and Dean's willing to try anything once, especially if it sounds fun.

He feels something trailing over the top of his left foot. It doesn't tickle, but he can't tell what it is. It has a rough texture like burlap, but Dean doesn't know of anything they have that would feel like that. He wonders if Cas went out and got things just to use them on Dean, and it thrills him that Cas put so much effort into planning this.

The material scrapes along his instep, then his toes. It leaves his skin and is replaced by a warm puff of breath. Dean feels Cas kiss the top of his foot and can't help but smile. When Cas decides to do something, he goes all out. This is going to be fun.

*Hum*

The meaning is more of the same, but with a different message to it. The growl was a warning to others, and some reassurance to Dean, but the hum is safety, calm, and an offer to let go of the things Dean's worried about.

Cas licks Dean's left knee, making Dean moan. He can't tell where the touches will come from, and the surprise is as much of a turn on as what Cas is doing.

Dean can't hear Cas moving around the room, and it's a little disconcerting when Dean feels a puff of warm air on his right wrist, not realizing Cas had moved to the other side of him. He tells himself to relax. It's Cas here with him. Cas has already reassured him he won't let anything happen to him, that nothing will get to him without a hell of a fight.

He relaxes into the bed, his muscles losing some of their tension. He lets out a breath he'd been holding.

*Coo, uhn*

Dean smiles. That noise is more than a yes, more than agreement. It's positive reinforcement, and being used with the noise for Dean's name, he's telling Dean he's done well, that Cas is proud of him.

He relaxes even more. He doesn't like to think about the fact that he craves approval and praise. Cas knows he does, and Cas doesn't have a problem with it. Dean's the one who doesn't like it. Cas gives it to him anyway, but without belittling Dean about it.

Cas sucks Dean's right index finger into his mouth, and Dean's cock twitches so hard he gasps. Cas moves slowly, sucking hard and using his tongue to tickle the underside of Dean's finger. Dean wants that mouth on his cock, and Cas has to know that or he wouldn't be teasing him like this.

Cas pulls back, Dean's finger slipping out of Cas' mouth with an obscenely wet noise that makes Dean moan.

*Hnn, uhn*

Dean's chest swells with affection. Combining *hnn* with his name brings more meaning to it, tells Dean that he makes Cas happy down to his very core.

He feels a light sensation on his stomach. “Cas!” Dean yelps, trying to twist away.

Cas knows Dean's ticklish. Whatever he's trailing over Dean's stomach is soft and has just enough pressure to make Dean's muscles jump.

*Cuh*

Dean chuckles, twisting the opposite way in an attempt to get away from the tickle torture. “Ah! You're enjoying this way too much,” he says as he grunts and chuckles.

*Cuh, uhn*

“I'm so happy you're amused by me,” Dean says, then yelps and twists the other way, the right side of his ribs getting the same treatment his stomach got.

It stops, and Dean lets out a sigh. He relaxes back into the bed. He hopes Cas won't tickle him anymore, but he has no idea what Cas has planned.

*Snick*

“Yeah, I'm okay,” Dean says, answering Cas' mildly concerned check on him.

If the connection between them was fully opened, Cas wouldn't need to ask. He'd be able to fully read everything from Dean. It's too much for Dean yet, so that's not an option, but Dean can't wait for that to happen.

Dean feels Cas crawl onto the bed, over his right leg, and settle in between his legs. Dean moans, wriggling his hips as much as he can to get Cas' attention focused on Dean's dick, hard and waiting.

*Mmm, uhn*

Dean feels that swell of affection in his chest again. It means Dean is the reason Cas is fully content. The contentment isn't as simple as the word implies. It's complete. It's implying nothing else is needed to keep Cas happy forever.

“Oh, shit!” Dean yells as Cas licks a stripe up the underside of Dean's cock. “Cas,” he groans.

*Whistle*

Dean chuckles. The inflection Cas uses while making the noise gives it a lighter tone, so instead of meaning Cas is merely physically or emotionally hungry, it's teasing Dean that Cas is hungry for what Dean can give him, namely his hard cock.

“It's all yours. You can suck on it all you want,” he says with a grin.

*Cuh*

Dean squirms as Cas gently runs a finger over the head of Dean's cock. His dick is so hard, he wants to demand Castiel suck it, but making demands in his position wouldn't be advisable, so he keeps quiet.

*Cuh, rumble*

Cas' finger runs down the underside of Dean's cock, then gently rubs his balls, still teasing. Dean tries to spread his legs even more than they already are, but he can't. Cas tied him securely.

“Cas, please,” Dean moans, his thighs shaking.

*Ah, uhn*

Dean's heard that noise before, but he's never asked what it means. Cas uses it when they fuck sometimes, but not every time, so Dean didn't really pay much attention to it. He's been slowly working his way through all Cas' noises.

“What's that one mean, Cas?” Dean asks.

“Shhh,” Cas says. It's not one of Cas' noises. He's using his vessel's mouth to shush Dean.

“Fine. Toppy control freak,” Dean grumbles.

Cas pinches Dean's inner right thigh, and Dean flinches and grunts. Yeah, he should've expected that. He shuts his mouth.

Dean feels a puff of warm air on his the head of his cock, then Cas' finger is pushing between his cheeks. There's lube on his finger, so when he pushes into Dean's hole, it goes in easily. Dean moans, forgetting for a moment that his arms are restrained and pulling on his cuffs.

“Mmm, yeah, Cas,” Dean breathes. He knows Cas only shushed his questioning, not anything else.

Cas loves to hear Dean, whether it be noises or Dean's voice. Cas likes to know if Dean's enjoying something or not. Dean had some trouble getting used to being that vocal in bed, but he's done it for Cas.

Dean's always been the one pleasuring his lover in bed. He's never passively laid back and relaxed while a sexual partner took care of everything. He's always enjoyed vocal partners, so when Cas asked that he make noise in bed, Dean wanted to do that for him.

“Oh, fuck, Cas!” Dean yelps as Cas sucks Dean's cock into his mouth, warmth and wetness surrounding his cock.

He whimpers as Cas finds his prostate with his finger, starting a gentle massage that Dean knows will have him begging very quickly.

*Rumble*

“Cas, fuck! Cas!” Dean yells, always amazed that though the rumbling noise isn't coming from Cas' mouth, he can still feel it in his dick when Cas is blowing him.

If that weren't awesome enough, Dean can feel it in his prostate, and Dean has no clue how that happens, but he loves it.

Cas slows down, sucking Dean too gently to make Dean come, and Dean lets out a whine of frustration.

*Rumble, uhn*

“Oh, Cas,” Dean breathes, the alternating noises doing incredible things to his prostate and dick. “Wanna come. Cas, please let me come,” he begs.

He doesn't even know if he really wants to come so soon, but he figures Cas knows Dean is asking that sometime tonight he'd like to be able to come, even if it's not right the fuck now.

Cas chuckles with his physical mouth, so Dean assumes he's amused by Dean's enthusiasm. That's fine. Whatever gets them both of and means fun is had by all is good with Dean.

*Uhn, dook, uhn”

“Nnnh,” Dean says stupidly.

He wants to laugh in the face of all those love songs that speak of feeling someone's love. This is beyond anyone else's imagination. Dean feels his name pulse throughout his body from the center of his pelvis to his scalp and down to his toes.

When Castiel tells him he loves him, he feels it as waves rushing through him, and Dean knows Cas is opening up just a little bit more of the connection because he feels some of the emotion along with the noise.

Cas has done this twice now. He's opened up just a small amount of the connection to let them feel each other during sex. Dean assumes it's because Dean's mind is so wasted on the arousal that he's not focused on the connection and so he won't get overloaded on it or push for more.

Dean wants to tell Cas how much he appreciates it, but he's enjoying the feeling too much to speak. Then he remembers that the connection is opened, so he sends a quick pulse of love, appreciation, affection, and devotion through the connection.

Cas moans around Dean's dick, and the loop between them intensifies for a moment before calming down again and the connection closing. Cas sucks harder, moves his finger faster inside Dean, and Dean's back bows.

“Cas, please, yeah! More! Fuck, Cas. Wanna come. Please,” Dean begs, lost in sensation and the feeling of being surrounded by Cas.

It's the best kind of mindfuck there is. His physical body can only feel the sucking, the rubbing, the waves and pulses of Cas' noises, but his soul craves this, wants more of Cas, and the closer they get, the more Dean experiences Cas and loses his logical brain functions to arousal, the more his soul pulls at Cas.

Dean squirms, pulls on his restraints, moans, pants. He's babbling, but he has no idea what he's saying. His thighs are shaking, his dick is throbbing, and his hips are pushing up toward Cas' mouth, then down on Cas' finger.

*Coo, uhn*

Dean doesn't think it'll ever get old that Cas tells him to come this way, the inflection meaning more than Dean realized until this moment. Dean can tell there's a desperate edge to the noise, like Cas is begging him, wants him to come.

“Cas! Oh, Cas, fuck, Cas!” Dean screams, coming hard and pulling at his restraints.

His whole body is trembling as Cas keeps the stimulation just this side of pleasurable, making his orgasm seem longer because it's just that good. Cas slows down and gentles his touches when Dean's body suddenly relaxes into the bed, all spent and sated.

“Close your eyes,” Cas says, his voice sounding strained.

Dean does as he's told, and he feels Castiel straddle his chest, not resting his whole weight on Dean, but now that he's there, Dean can tell Cas is naked. He feels Cas pull the bandana off, and Dean squints, wanting to see Cas, letting his eyes adjust to the light from the bedside lamp.

Cas' eyes are shining bright, the sunlight slivers alight with energy. Cas holds his very hard dick up to Dean's lips, and Dean opens his mouth, totally wasted from his orgasm, but happy to let Cas use his mouth to get himself off.

Dean can see a faint swirling in his peripheral vision, and he knows it's Cas' wings, but Cas is keeping them mostly hidden from him. Dean doesn't try to look right at them, knowing Cas will shut the connection down more if he knows Dean is aware enough to seek out the wings.

Cas pushes his dick into Dean's mouth, and Dean sucks him in, moaning around Cas' cock. Cas groans, leaning forward to fuck Dean's mouth. Dean lets him, keeping his teeth out of the way and keeping up some suction to make it better for Cas.

“UhnDeanUhn,” Cas says, the vessel's voice and Cas' sound pushing out, through Dean's body, through his head, through the bed, through the walls, shaking the windows and setting off a car alarm in the parking lot.

Dean knows Cas should pull back the connection a little, keep himself more in check, but he loves this. He wants all of Cas. Wants it so badly he can taste it.

“DeanUhn,” Cas says, this time the vessel's voice having no contribution, and all of it is Cas as Cas comes down Dean's throat.

The television turns on, then off again. The can of soda sitting on the table splits and fizzes all over the table, dripping down to the floor. The lights flicker, and someone pounds on the wall from next door.

Cas doesn't hurt him, doesn't leave his dick deep in Dean's throat. He pulls back so Dean can breathe, panting and gazing into Dean's eyes like Dean hung the moon.

“Did you enjoy yourself?” Dean asks with a smirk.

“Heh,” Cas laughs, clumsy and imperfect like a human, and it's another sound Dean instantly loves.

“I'll take that as a yes,” Dean says, feeling pretty cocky for someone tied to a bed, an angel on his chest, and a spent cock dripping onto his neck.

*Ah, uhn*

“Okay, I really wanna know what that means,” Dean says. “And you can untie me while you tell me.”

*Cuh* “Demanding,” Cas says with affection as he climbs off of Dean, slipping the quick-release pins on Dean's cuffs for his wrists, then his ankles.

“Yep, I am. Now tell me before I have to throw a temper tantrum and spoil your afterglow,” Dean says, wrapping his arms around Cas as soon as all the cuffs are off, pulling Cas down next to him and snuggling up close.

“Beautiful,” Cas whispers, kissing the side of Dean's head.

“Oh,” Dean says, feeling slightly embarrassed now that they're not right in the middle of sex.

“Beautiful, handsome, pleasing, fascinating, perfect in my eyes, charming, and cute,” Cas mumbles into Dean's neck.

“Wait. Cute?” he says incredulously.

Cas snorts into his neck. “If you'd rather, I could change it to adorable.”

Dean huffs. “I could do adorable.”

*Mmm, purr* “Yes, you do.”


End file.
